


Conditioned

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, At least Kim gets a happy ending lol, Bonnie is a Mafia Kingpin, Conditioning, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Tragedy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: Kim Possible disappears to go undercover and work in the mafia, all at Global Justice's request. When Ron shows up five years later, she assumes he's there to take her home.Unfortunately, that's not the case.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller
Kudos: 14





	Conditioned

> _Dear Ron,_
> 
> _I have been told not to write to you for the usual reasons, but I owe you an explanation._
> 
> _Tomorrow, I will walk out on you. Without a trace. My profile at Global Justice will be wiped clean, and I will go undercover working for the Seniors. I’m told it could take years._
> 
> _I understand what it looks like; we had a fight last night, and I will not forgive you for what you did. But I still care about you._
> 
> _You are loved, Ron._
> 
> _But we’re not going to be able to make this work out without counseling, and I can’t do that while working for Bonnie. I can’t tell you where I’m going and know that this isn’t my choice._
> 
> _Take care of yourself._
> 
> _Love, Kim_

* * *

Six heads burst open and bleed over the floor. Kim Possible stands in the center of all of them, decked out in full black. Pants, blazer, blouse, tie, everything. It’s been five years and sometimes Kim forgets who she actually is. 

But she just killed six of her own people. Because they found someone sneaking around and dragged him into the hideout, stripped him and chained him to a pole, not recognizing that Kim would know him.

Ron looks at Kim with a gaze that makes him look feral. Tentatively, Kim approaches him, putting her gun away. This is very random, she would have appreciated a heads up from Global Justice but it’s fine. She just wishes she had a chance to say goodbye to Bonnie.

“Transport waiting outside,” Ron whispers in that high, scratchy tenor of his. 

Kim nods and reaches around, pulling his wrists apart. She thinks she can snap the chains with a precise chop. 

And then Ron kicks Kim in the chest, sending her tumbling onto her back. “Ron!?” she shouts. 

Ron sends her one scathing look and then throws his legs up over his head, kicking at the air. He kicks so hard that it physically drags him up the pole. He kicks and kicks and kicks, until he’s at the top, and he spins off, landing on his bare feet. 

He looks like Hell. His body is all banged up, he’s just in jeans so a lot is visible. She can only guess that he has been working like Hell for Global Justice and well, Doctor Director knows how to use her people.

He swings his arms over his head, wrists bumping his groin. “They told me you’d try this shit with me.” He takes one step towards her. 

Kim backs away on three limbs, one arm motioning for him to stop. She doesn’t know what’s going on. “What are you talking about? You’re here to take me back home.”

Ron smiles and shakes his head, cackling softly. “Don’t be dumb. I’m here to kill you.”

Kim blinks, and shuffles backwards again. She doesn’t want to get up just yet, she doesn’t want to threaten him. She may be stronger, but he scares her. 

“I can’t believe you,” Ron spits. “I hit you _one time_ and you walk out on me, and join the mob. Really cool. So much for Kim Possible, the girl who has integrity. I don’t even fucking know you.”

“I…” Kim gasps. “...what?! Ron, I told you what happened.”

He raises both eyebrows. “Excuse me? How? You _walked out_ on me and stayed with Monique the night before. Was that supposed to mean you’d join the—”

She can’t take it anymore, she screams at him. “I wrote you a letter! I said I was doing this!”

Ron smirks. 

Ron never got the letter. Someone intercepted it. 

Kim thinks, and gets up. The two of them circle each other like sharks.

Kim saw something recently, it was some intel on Global Justice. She didn’t really believe it, but Ron being sent here to kill her is the signal that it’s true. That Global Justice does condition their agents, and Kim was lucky enough to escape that fate. But Ron.

Ron isn’t acting like he used to. 

“Ron,” Kim says very carefully. “Listen to me. You are—”

Ron rushes her and smacks her in the jaw. He squeezes her wrist and knees her in the stomach, over and over again. Each hit hurts like a bitch, and she knows how to stop it. She knows the weaknesses and gaps Ron leaves open. It wouldn’t be hard for her to kill him, she’s far smarter than him. But she doesn’t want to do that. 

If he goes, she disappears forever. She needs to convince him that his orders are wrong.

But it’s impossible to reason with him when he’s in a rage. Ever since Lowardia, he was so tense. He hated his magical abilities, he never wanted them. So when Betty asked him to transfer that power into weapons that Global Justice could use to better wage war in impoverished countries, he happily complied. 

And when Kim got upset at him for doing so, he hit her. 

Ron kicks Kim in the small of her back and she tumbles over into the dust. She tries to push herself back up but then he’s on top of her. He swings the chains over her head and pulls back on her neck. She chokes and he pulls hard. He flips her on top of him and pulls. 

Kim is a good fighter. No one has ever really hurt her. Except Ron. 

Kim doesn’t know pain very well, and she panics. 

She can’t speak like this. And she’s seconds within dying. If not by asphyxiation then by her throat getting crushed.

So Kim reaches for her belt, and she pulls back the gun and she gently turns it towards Ron’s stomach. 

He jerks harder on her neck and she feels the life coming out of her. She feels her heart slow, her vision blacken out. 

Kim Possible is not dying here.

She shoots him right in the stomach, and his arms fall back. She lays there for some time, panting for breath, trying to catch up, and then rolls off him. 

His eyes are wide, staring at the ceiling, his mouth contorted in pain. She climbs over him and presses the gun to his forehead.

She narrows her narrows and stomps his throat in, watches him choke, and then shoots him right through the skull. 

She gets up and tosses the gun to the floor. 

It doesn’t take long for Bonnie to come for her. Decked out in a pinstripe suit and fedora, she is ruthless and the new Don of the Senior Mob. 

Bonnie takes Kim’s hand and Ron’s blood sticks between both of their palms. “Hey,” she says softly. 

“Hi,” Kim says without eye contact. She knows she should cry or feel some shred of sympathy, but there’s nothing. She takes a knee and flips the body over, searching his neck, and goddamn it, the Moodulator isn’t even that well hidden. 

She takes it and slips it into her pocket, and then gets back up again.

“I’m sorry, Kim,” Bonnie sighs. 

Kim looks to her and slips into her arms. Bonnie holds Kim tight. It’s a weird relationship they have. Bodyguard and mafia kingpin. She likes her a lot though. Bonnie’s nice to her, and Kim is nice to Bonnie.

“I need to tell you something,” Kim whispers. “I need you to keep it a secret.”

That’s a big ask, but they’ve been together long enough now.

“I killed those six people around us,” Kim draws back, it’s still kind of an instinct. Ron only hit her once but it really messed with her head. It was the guy she could always trust and he… she will never be the same. Especially now, with his blood on her hand. “I thought Ron was taking me home.”

Bonnie doesn’t say anything for a very long time, just thinking. She probably doesn’t want to say it out loud. Because it sounds bad, and it’s a lot to parse. 

“He really hurt you,” Bonnie sighs. The injuries are pretty obvious. “You think um… that place, you actually work for, set you up.”

“Yeah,” Kim nods. “I’m sorry. I’ve been lying to you for five years and…”

“Kim, don’t,” Bonnie looks away. The Ice Queen has a few tears of her own. “Don’t apologize. It makes it worse. I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

Kim frowns. She really messed up. 

She looks back to what’s left of Ron’s body, and still feels nothing towards it. She gave him up the second she walked out, she had to so she could survive. She had to let go, but she still feels like a monster feeling absolutely numb to what just happened. 

It makes too much sense. 

“I’m staying with you,” Kim says with a lot of intensity. “I know we do bad things and I know we hurt people who don’t deserve it sometimes. But I’m sick of being used, and you don’t use me and I love you for that…”

Bonnie looks back with a threatening smirk. “... _just_ that?”

Kim feels herself relax. “Some other stuff too.”

The moment sticks there for a moment, and then Kim gets her game face on. “We need to relocate the whole operation, if Ro… Agent Stoppable was able to find us, we have a serious issue.”

Bonnie’s face falls back into her adorable resting bitchface. “I agree.”

Kim nods. “I’m compromised. I need you to get someone to look at my body, see if there’s any tracking devices in me that Global Justice implanted without my consent. And I need it destroyed.”

Bonnie smiles; Kim loves it when Bonnie lets her take charge. She is _so_ speaking out of line, but everyone always knows that if Kim says something, she’s probably right. Hell, she has more say in what the mafia does than Senor Senior Jr. himself. Even though she's just a glorified bodyguard.

Kim starts walking. First, get the clean-up crew to clear the room. Second, go to the infirmary, third—

Bonnie takes Kim by the hand, and stretches her arm back. 

Kim looks at her. “What’s wrong?”

Bonnie flashes her teeth at her. “I just wanted you to know that you are so loved.”

Kim’s heart goes _thump_ , and blinks back some tears. Happy tears. 

“I really needed to hear that. Thank you.”


End file.
